


Light Through a Sapphire

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Series: Diamonds [4]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphir narrowly escaped being killed by Wiseman, and is now recovering in the apartment shared by Petz and her sisters. After their last encounter, Petz closed herself off to love, scared of being betrayed yet again. Saphir must explain himself and persuade her to trust him one more time.</p><p>The fourth and final installment of the Diamonds series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Through a Sapphire

She stood outside the door to her bedroom. She and her sisters had found Saphir injured, and against her better judgment they’d brought him home to their apartment. Now she hesitated, steeling herself to face him. She could think of only one reason for him to come to earth: she and her sisters had escaped the Darkmoon clan and now lived as powerless humans. They’d made friends with the Sailor Senshi, the sworn enemies of the clan. They were traitors. She’d naively hoped that the clan’s leaders would ignore them, but now she saw that that was not the case. Saphir had no doubt been sent to punish them for their betrayal. Her thoughts inadvertently turned to her abuse at the hands of the prince. She’d done nothing to provoke his anger, could find no crime that would warrant being tortured night after night. But now it was different: now the prince had a reason to punish her and her sisters.

Her sisters… she could hear them chatting happily in the living room. The four of them had grown so close in the past weeks. She was overwhelmed by images of Koan screaming as she was violated, of Berthier bound and helpless, of Calaveras slowly weakening as she was smothered into unconsciousness. She couldn’t let that happen to them. She blanched as she thought of Saphir, lying in wait for her in the bedroom. The last time they’d been close to one another he had persuaded her to trust him and give herself to him, only to scorn and humiliate her when his desire was satisfied. He would be ruthless and, if he was anything like his brother, he would seek out the most innocent, inexperienced victim first: Berthier. She was too small, too weak to resist him - Saphir would crush her. Petz felt her fists clench. She had to distract him somehow. If she offered herself to him, let him use her as he pleased, it might satisfy him temporarily. At the very least, it would provide her sisters with enough time to escape. Bracing herself, she entered the room, prepared to submit to any penalty he devised.

His mind swirled with dark dreams of his brother. Scenes of their childhood on Nemesis were intercut with images of the prince’s descent into perversion. By now he knew that it was Wiseman who had planted the seeds of madness in his brother’s mind. If he could only find his brother, tell him the truth… He cried out, reaching for the man he knew and loved, and awoke. For a moment his surroundings bewildered him. He was resting on a large, comfortable bed. The room was plain, but well kept. A vanity table and pink bedsheets indicated that the room belonged to a woman. There was a faint fragrance in the air that he recognized, but could not place. The door opened and his eyes widened in shock. Petz entered, carrying a tray with food. She was wearing a conservative skirt and jacket, and her hair was tied back in its usual loose bun. He could hardly believe that she was standing before him; he’d avoided seeing her for so long, after what had happened that night. He’d feared for her safety if they’d been caught together again. “Petz? Is that really you?”

She nodded and walked towards him. “Where am I?” he asked, though he suspected he knew. As soon as he’d seen her he’d recognized the scent as her perfume – surely this was where she now lived.

She confirmed his suspicions. “This is my room,” she said as she set the tray down on the nightstand.

Her voice was quiet but firm, and he noticed that her mouth was set in a straight line. She looked serious, almost resolved, and made no move to leave. “Now I remember,” he said, thinking back to when he’d last glimpsed her, “You betrayed us and came to live in this world.”

She turned away from him, shoulders tensing instinctively as though she expected him to lash out at her. “I am prepared to pay the price. But please, I beg you, can you spare my younger sisters? Punish only me, if you must.”

He heard the harsh note of desperation in her voice, knew what it must mean to her to make such an appeal. She was fully aware what he was capable of doing to her. She had been viciously abused at the hands of his brother, subjected to sadistic fantasies, and yet was here before him now, imploring him to pardon her sisters and take her instead. He longed to reach for her, to draw her close to him, but the time was not right. An advance like that now would only confirm in her mind his heartless purpose for coming to this planet. “You don’t have to worry. I didn’t come here for something like that.”

She stared at him. “Then – why?” she asked.

He sighed. “I need to find my brother. I need to speak with him.”

As soon as he’d said it he wished he could take it back. She’d tensed at the mention of his brother, turning away from him once more. He reached out, catching her hand and pulling her towards him. “Petz, please,” he whispered, “You don’t understand.”

She refused to meet his eyes. “I understand completely. You are your brother’s loyal follower. You do everything he commands, from fighting to…“ she stopped.

With a sinking heart, he remembered the last time they’d met. They’d made love, she’d been so sweet and innocent in his arms, and then his brother had destroyed it all. He’d been forced to scorn and mock her to keep her from harm. The humiliation he’d subjected her to was unforgivable. “Petz, it isn’t like that. My brother – he’s been driven mad by Wiseman. He was once so different: the man I grew up with never would have hurt you.”

He knew he’d gone too far. She was staring at him as though he himself were mad. “Hurt me? Your brother didn’t hurt me; he destroyed me, slowly and agonizingly. Do you expect me to forgive him because he was mad? Of course he was mad. No sane person could ever have done – could ever have even thought of –“

She broke off, turning away again. He gazed at her sadly. “I would never expect you to forgive him after what he did. It was monstrous, and I’m ashamed to have had any part in causing you pain. That night –“

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “I don’t want to discuss what happened that night. You made it clear why you were interested in me.”

He tried vainly to reach for her once more, but she pulled away. When she spoke her voice was quiet and firm. “I have only one thing I want to ask you.”

She glanced back at him, and he nodded permission. She blushed slightly. “When you were… through with me, you told your brother that…that…” She took a deep breath. “You told him you enjoyed the sounds I made. But I…” she stared at the floor her face bright red with embarrassment. “I didn’t make any,” she whispered.

He smiled sadly. “I know. I was trying desperately to tell you that everything I said was a lie. My brother would never have understood the real reason we were together. In his addled mind desire is linked with pain and depravity. If he’d thought for one moment that my reason for taking you away from him was to keep you for myself, I have no doubt that one or both of us would have been killed. I had to treat you in a way he understood: I had to make him think that I was abusing you on his suggestion, that I only cared about my own pleasure, that I was following in his footsteps by hurting and humiliating you. I couldn’t let anything happen to you – I love you too much.”

She was staring at him again, this time in disbelief. “You…love me? I thought…I was so sure you were only toying with me, like your brother had. But somehow…” She stared off into the distance, seeing flashes of memories. “Things just never added up right. Why would you stop him from hurting me, when you could have just joined him? Why didn’t you rape me that night, trying out all of the depraved torments your brother reveled in? Why were you so…gentle?”

He reached for her, and this time she came to him without resistance. “I could never hurt you that way: your pain is mine. I want you safe, whole, happy. I love you.”

He’d wrapped his arms around her waist and now pulled her onto the bed with him, wincing slightly in pain. She leaned over him and tenderly brushed his hair out of his eyes. Then, slowly, she began to unbutton her jacket. His eyes widened as she silently removed the jacket and folded it, laying it on the chair. Underneath it she wore a soft black turtleneck sweater. She carefully pulled it over her head, then placed it just as neatly on top of the jacket. Her body still showed some marks from his brother’s abuse, but the majority had faded. She reached behind her back and let her bra slowly drop to the ground. Her body was stunning. She’d gained some weight, filling out her curves and making her look healthier. He ran a finger over one of her perfect breasts, tracing a line down her torso until he reached the waistband of her skirt. Glancing up at her for permission, he unzipped it and pulled it off of her. A sudden pain in his shoulder made him grimace, and she laid a light hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the pillows. “Don’t move: you’re hurt. Let me do it.” In one smooth movement she slipped off her panties and ducked under the covers, hidden from view. A second passed, then he felt her undo his belt, sliding his pants down his legs and leaving him as naked as her. He felt his longing for her increasing, and cursed the injuries that prevented him from taking her then and there. A sudden sensation made him freeze. He felt the tickle of her hair and her soft breath against his thigh. Then she took him in her mouth, running her tongue along his length. He arched his head back, his desire for her overwhelming his senses, and reached for her arms, pulling her up so that she straddled him. She smiled, a confident smile full of warmth and love. Then she slowly lowered herself onto him, not stopping until he was deep within her. He pushed his hips upward and she moaned, a deep moan of pleasure unlike any he’d ever heard. They began to move backwards and forwards, their rhythm slowly increasing. He cried out as he climaxed, her own cry only a second behind his. Then they gradually slowed until he found himself holding her tightly against his chest. She was warm and flushed, a blissful smile on her face as she snuggled closer to him. He stroked her back, delighting in the feel of her skin. She’d changed so much. The girl he'd first fallen for had been young and innocent, but those qualities had been worn away by each torment his brother had put her through. The first night they’d spent together she’d been traumatized and nervous, and he’d tenderly showed her how lovers could please each other without pain. Now she had transformed into a mature, confident woman, able to match his desire in every way. He knew that he’d have to leave, that his duty to his brother and to the world prevented him from staying. But he also knew that she’d be here, waiting for him. Their love had withstood so much: it was time for their suffering to end, and for their new, blissful life on earth to begin.


End file.
